


Open arms

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il savait aussi à quel point c’était difficile pour Taeyong d’être ainsi exposé au public, bien que ce soit son rêve d’être sur scène.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open arms

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Open Arms (Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810421) by [waterzooi (eexiee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/waterzooi)



 

Bien que ses paupières soient lourdes, Taeyong gardait les yeux rivés sur le plafond, incapable de s’endormir. La journée avait été intense et son excitation ne semblait pas vouloir retomber. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps qu’il avait l’impression d’être sur un nuage, d’avoir rêvé la journée qui venait de se terminer. Il était presque effrayé de fermer les yeux et de réaliser que tout se soit arrêté brutalement.

Ten dormait à poings fermés à côté de lui, et Taeyong l’enviait. Il devrait dormir lui aussi, il était épuisé et il n’avait quasiment pas dormi la nuit dernière non plus à cause du stress, de l’anticipation, de l’excitation et un peu d’angoisse aussi. Débuter n’était pas rien après tout. C’était le jour qu’il avait espéré et attendu pendant de longs mois.

Repoussant les draps de son lit, Taeyong finit par se lever, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Ten. Il traina des pieds jusqu’à la cuisine du dortoir et se servit un verre d’eau, son regard se perdant dans le vague pendant quelques minutes. Il fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par des bruits de pas, ses yeux tombant sur Jaehyun lorsqu’il releva la tête. Celui-ci se frottait les yeux, baillant allègrement, avant de cligner des paupières en apercevant Taeyong assis tout seul dans le noir.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais debout ? Marmonna-t-il.

\- J’arrive pas à dormir. Dit Taeyong en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourtant tu fais peur à voir ! Se moqua gentiment son ami, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. 

Taeyong fit la moue. Il détestait qu’on lui touche les cheveux. Il aimait l’ordre, la propreté et l’organisation. Ces amis se moquaient de lui souvent à cause de ça mais c’était plus fort que lui.

\- Tu devrais vraiment aller te coucher, on ne va pas avoir beaucoup le temps pour se reposer ces prochains jours. Conseilla Jaehyun, se servant un verre d’eau et appuyant sa hanche contre le rebord de l’évier.

\- Je sais, mais j’en suis incapable. Mon corps me crie de dormir mais mon cerveau lui reste éveillé et en pleine forme. Soupira Taeyong.

Jaehyun sourit contre son verre.

\- Je crois que je réalise pas qu’on a enfin débuté. C’est tellement…irréaliste. Continua-t-il.

\- Je comprends, je réalise pas bien non plus. Mais c’est réel, et il va falloir t’y habituer si tu veux pas te transformer en zombie ! Le charria son ami.

Taeyong esquissa un sourire à sa remarque.

\- Je suis juste heureux. Et je crois que j’ai peur que tout parte en live, que tout soit gâché. Confia-t-il sombrement. C’est idiot mais je m’attends toujours au pire quand les choses vont un peu trop bien.

Jaehyun ne répondit pas, observant Taeyong longuement. Hochant la tête, il réprima un soupir, finit son verre et le posa dans l’évier. Lorsqu’il se retourna pour répondre, il croisa le regard noir de Taeyong. « Ah ! C’est vrai. », murmura-t-il. Amusé, il reprit son verre et le lava avant de le replacer dans le placard, offrant un grand sourire à son leader.

\- Je crois que tu penses trop. Répondit-t-il finalement.

\- Sans blague. Rétorqua Taeyong, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, mais je veux dire que tu devrais juste profiter. Reprit Jaehyun.

Taeyong laissa échapper un simple « mh », peu convaincu. Jaehyun lui prit le verre des mains, le lava, le rangea et attrapa le poignet de Taeyong pour le guider dans le salon. Celui-ci resta planté au milieu de la pièce tandis que Jaehyun disparaissait dans le couloir, revenant quelques secondes plus tard avec un plaid.   

Jaehyun se laissa tomber dans le canapé et tapota la place à côté de lui pour l’inviter à le rejoindre. Taeyong s’exécuta sans poser de question, sa tête basculant sur l’épaule de Jaehyun. Celui-ci sourit et les couvrit du plaid.

\- Et maintenant ? Murmura Taeyong.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que je te chante une chanson aussi ? Rit Jaehyun, remontant le plaid sur les épaules du leader.

\- Pourquoi pas…j’aime bien ta voix et ça pourrait m’aider à m’endormir. Tenta-t-il, levant les yeux vers le visage de son ami. S’il te plaît ?

Jaehyun se mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour s’empêcher de sourire. Taeyong était vraiment trop adorable.

\- Ok. Soupira-t-il, faussement agacé. Juste une.

Taeyong hocha la tête plusieurs fois et se pelotonna davantage contre Jaehyun lorsque celui-ci commença à chanter « Open arms ». Lorsqu’il eut terminé la chanson, Jaehyun ne fut pas vraiment étonné de voir que Taeyong s’était endormi. Sa respiration était régulière et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. La vue était d’autant plus attendrissante que la quasi-totalité de son visage était cachée par le plaid.

Leur position n’était pas vraiment idéale mais Taeyong dormait enfin et c’était le principal. Jaehyun savait à quel point il était nerveux et angoissé à cause de leurs débuts. Il savait aussi à quel point c’était difficile pour Taeyong d’être ainsi exposé au public, bien que ce soit son rêve d’être sur scène. C’est la raison pour laquelle il était heureux que Taeyong se soit confié à lui cette nuit, qu’il ait partagé ses doutes. C’était une rare occurrence pour Taeyong après tout. Jaehyun avait réussi à le rassurer et il en était d’autant plus fier.

Satisfait, c’est sur cette dernière pensée que Jaehyun ferma les yeux, cherchant à trouver le sommeil à son tour, bercé par la respiration de Taeyong.   

  

 

 

  


End file.
